


afternoon delight

by magnusbbanes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wine Tasting (except not rly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbbanes/pseuds/magnusbbanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alexander.”<br/>“Yes, Magnus?”<br/>“I’m bored.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoon delight

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation nor excuses for this.

“Alexander.”

“Yes, Magnus?”

“I’m bored.”

Alec sighs, puts his book down on the coffee table, and shoots a look at Magnus, who’s sitting in an armchair near the sofa. It’s 3 in the afternoon, and Magnus hasn’t gotten dressed yet, and Alec knows that he won’t, at this rate. He’s still wearing one of his silk dressing gowns he usually puts on in the morning, while Alec got dressed thirty minutes after waking up.

“Just an idea but,” he says as he turns his attention back to what he is reading, “maybe if you’d gotten dressed this morning, you’d feel a little more motivated to do something.”

The only response he gets is Magnus mimicking his tone, mocking the idea like it’s absolutely inconceivable. Alec shrugs, and concentrates on his book. He’s reading up informations on dangerous creatures that the Institute knows too little about to be effective against. He feels like he’s been reading for days now, not giving himself a break to relax; but this work is too important to allow himself some leisure. 

Alec hears Magnus sighing loudly, as to make it more obvious to him that yes, he really is that bored. He rolls his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. He’s used to the variety of Magnus’ moods, but he knows that it’ll never stop making him smile just how quickly the High Warlock of Brooklyn can go from thoroughly excited to incredibly bored. He figures that being multiple hundreds of years old can do that to a person.

Alec is reaching the end of a chapter when he hears Magnus getting up.

“I feel like… eating something,” Magnus says, a hint of  _ something _ in his voice.

“Huh huh,” Alec replies, too focused to entertain a conversation about food.

Magnus is slowly making his way toward the couch and around it, seemingly going for the kitchen. Alec is turning to the next page when he suddenly feels Magnus’ hands resting on his shoulder.

“Alexander…”

Alec sighs again.

“I’m really busy, Magnus,” he says, not gazing away from the words on the pages, even when Magnus is sliding his hands across his chest.

“No, you aren’t,” Magnus says, his tone getting flirtatious.

“ _ Yes _ , I am.”

Magnus kisses Alec’s neck, his fingers toying with the buttons of the hunter’s shirt. Alec closes his book, his thumb serving as a bookmark for the time being. He just needs to gently turn down Magnus and he’ll be able to go back to his work.

“Magnus, this is really important, and you’re being really… distracting.”

He can feel Magnus smile against the crook of his neck.

“I’m very aware that I’m distracting you, Alexander. That’s because I want you to pay attention to me.”

That makes Alec shiver.

“Come on, now,” Magnus says, his voice honeyed, his hands undoing the buttons of Alec’s shirt and slipping his hands on his skin. “We both know you’re also very bored, my dear, so why not-” he kisses Alec’s shoulder, running his fingers along his abdomen, tracing his muscles with his digits, “-take some time to have  _ fun _ .”

Alec is groaning, both from pleasure and irritation. It’s not that he doesn’t want Magnus - he does, if the tightening feeling in his pants is any indication, but he also wants to get work done as quickly as he can, and if he allows himself to be distracted this way, he knows he’ll have trouble focusing himself again.

“Magnus,” he says, trying to make his tone as strict as possible.

Magnus’ hands leave his body, and Alec is ready to declare himself victorious when Magnus comes around the sofa and straddles him.

“Oh-kay,” Alec says, holding back a chuckle. No matter what he does, Magnus is never going to give up. Might as well happily let him win.

“Are you coming around?,” Magnus says, his tone tantalising, burying his face in Alec’s neck and working on a hickey.

Alec shifts under Magnus, takes ahold of the warlock’s hips so he can position him over his bulge, and whispers: “Does it  _ feel _ like I’m coming around?”

Magnus laughs against Alec’s skin.”What shall we do, then, darling?,” he asks, hooking his hands behind the hunter’s neck, looking as excited as someone ready to receive their birthday present.

Alec thinks on it for a second. When he’s figured it out, he grabs Magnus by the waist and lifts him up before settling him back down on the sofa. Magnus whines in protest, making grabby hands at Alec who’s walking towards the kitchen.

When he comes back, Magnus is fiddling with the collar of his crimson gown, and straightens up into his sit when he sees Alec.

“Well, what have we got here,” Magnus says, reaching for the bottle of wine in Alec’s hand. “This isn’t a bad wine at all - not that I have any bad wine around - but… I fail to see where you’re going with this.”

Alec smirks. “Take off the gown,” he orders.

Magnus looks at him with wide eyes, but he doesn’t need to be asked twice. In seconds, he’s bare-chested, Alec taking time to enjoy the sight of his chiseled chest.

“Lie down,” is the next order.

Magnus smiles a wicked grin. He follows Alec’s demand, lying down on the sofa, his arms above his head. Alec goes and straddles him, the couch wide enough for their limbs to not dangle off the side. He pulls out the cork of the bottle with his teeth.

“Do you need to be drunk to have sex with me, Alexander?,” Magnus teases.

Alec doesn’t say anything, just takes the bottle of wine to the top of Magnus’ chest and slowly starts pouring a trickle of the liquid, before putting down the bottle next to the couch. Magnus gasps in surprise, but doesn’t get to say anything because Alec is lowering his head onto his chest to lick the alcohol off of him, starting from where Magnus’ belly button should be to his pecs, and then taking the warlock’s mouth with his. He sucks on Magnus’ tongue and licks his palate, making sure he can also taste the wine.

“You get it, now?,” he asks when they break apart, his voice hoarse already.

Magnus’ face expresses nothing more than surprise. “I think I get the picture, yes,” he replies, smirking.

Alec grabs a glass that was left on the coffee table and pours some wine into it, before dipping two of his fingers inside. He lifts them up to Magnus’ mouth, who happily licks off the liquid, taking Alec’s fingers into his mouth and sucking slightly, making sure not a drop is left.

“I think it’s time you took your clothes off, Alexander,” he says, his eyes shining.

Magnus puts his hands over Alec’s shirt, and in one quick move, rips open the buttons. His pupils dilate at the sight of Alec’s chest, which the hunter desperately tries to never brag about.

“Why not use your magic, instead of ruining my shirts every time?,” he asks.

“Well,” Magnus says, his tone almost sounding like a purr, “where’s the excitement in that?”

Alec chuckles and takes Magnus’ lips with his again, giving a quick lick at the warlock’s bottom lip - a move which he knows drives Magnus crazy, and deepens the kiss by putting his hands behind Magnus’ neck, closing in the small amount of space between the two of them.

He falls down onto the couch when Magnus pushes him away with one hand. The warlock reaches to the glass on the coffee table and dips his fingers in, before running them on Alec’s chest.

“Is this your version of body paint?,” Alec asks, mischievous.

“If body paint cost two-hundred dollars and made me feel horny, then yes,” Magnus replies, not looking at Alec, continuing to get wine on his fingers to draw here and there on Alec’s chest. He can’t help but notice that Magnus is following the shapes of the runes, which excites him even more.

Magnus lowers his head to Alec’s neck and licks the wine that he’s put there, strictly following the lines of the rune. He caresses Alec’s torso, spreading the wine everywhere.

“You’re making a mess of your own work,” he says.

“And I expect you’ll make a mess of me later,” Magnus declares, licking a rune lower on Alec’s chest.

Alec makes a guttural laugh. He’s trying to concentrate on the way Magnus’ lips move on his chest, the way his tongue makes swirls on his tattoos, but the pressure in his underwear is getting a bit difficult to ignore. He can’t help but put his hands on Magnus’ head, stroking the warlock’s hair as he’s making his way down to Alec’s pants.

“Come back up here, Magnus,” he says, his voice low and rumbling.

Magnus’ mouth is on his in an instant, and Alec can really taste the fruitiness of the wine on his lips now. He feels he’s getting dizzier, but it’s not the alcohol, he’s pretty sure about that. Magnus’ chest his wet on his, their skin having a slight tint of red to them. He can feel Magnus’ cock rubbing against his thigh, and he knows he has to have him soon. Alec pushes the warlock off of him, slides off the couch and kneels at Magnus’ feet. Without needing to be asked, Magnus starts undoing his pants, and Alec tugs on them before throwing them somewhere to his left. 

He lifts Magnus legs by his ankles and puts them on his shoulders, to gain access to the warlock’s inner thighs. Alec hasn’t forgotten about the wine, taking some again on his fingers and tracing a long line of it on the inside of Magnus’ left thigh. He licks it up in one go, from the point closest to his face to the one near Magnus’ underwear. Alec bites at the skin there, soft yet firm, and hearing a groan above him makes him smile against his lover’s leg.

“Why must you be so cruel,” Magnus grits out between his teeth.

Alec bites him again, hard enough to leave a mark, and in a quick movement, takes off Magnus’ underwear. He takes ahold of his length in one hand, the other still resting on Magnus’ thigh, and starts to move his hand. A stretched-out “ah” sound escapes Magnus’ lips, and Alec starts speeding up the movement of his hand, putting his lips at the base of Magnus’ cock and kissing him there.

“ _ God _ , Alexander,” the warlock moans, and Alec sees from the corner of his eyes that he’s gripping at the sofa’s edge, “stop with the torture,  _ please _ .”

Alec opens his mouth a little more, sucking on Magnus’ shaft as if it were a popsicle, before reaching the head and kissing the slit. Magnus’ hips jerk forward, and Alec laughs.

“You are an evil man, Alec Lightwood,” Magnus sighs out, putting his hands into Alec’s hair.

“And I’m just getting started,” Alec responds, before taking the head of Magnus’ cock into his mouth.

He lifts up his gaze to see that Magnus’ eyes are rolling back. He swirls his tongue around, his head bobbing up and down, following the rhythm of his hand. Magnus seems to be massaging his scalp as he’s doing so, sending chills down his back.

“Alexander, I need-,” comes Magnus’ choked out voice.

Alec sucks on Magnus’ length one last time before standing up, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up. Magnus automatically wraps his legs around Alec’s waist, and goes for his neck with his mouth, biting at the rune there.

Alec goes to the nearest wall, making sure Magnus’ back doesn’t hit it too hard.The warlock holds onto him as he’s undoing the zipper of his jeans. He licks his palm and fingers, and puts his hand to Magnus’ entrance. Slowly, Alec slides one finger inside of him, then a second, working his lover open for him. Magnus groans, hitting the back of his head to the wall behind him.

“ _ Please _ , Alexander, make this quick, I can’t- I’m gonna slide off the wall, I swear-”

“Not when I’ll be inside you, you won’t,” Alec says, sliding his fingers out of Magnus’ body.

He spits in his palm and strokes himself a couple of times, pre-come and saliva serving as lube. He knows it’s not the best, but there’s no way he’s carrying Magnus to the bedroom to get something better - he needs to have him now.

Alec slides into Magnus, and the latter makes the “ah” sound he’d made earlier, this time longer and a lot more shaky. Alec puts his hands back on Magnus’ hips, and starts thrusting.

“I need you to go faster, Alexander,” Magnus moans out.

“Now?,” Alec asks, surprised that Magnus is already requesting this.

“Yes,  _ now _ ,” Magnus says, his tone aggressive, his eyes shut tight.

Alec doesn’t need to be asked twice. He quickens the pace of his movements, fucking into Magnus to the point where he’s not sure he’ll be able to do it for long.

“Ah, fuck,” Magnus cries out.

Alec slows down, but goes for more brutal thrusts, which get Magnus grunting. Magnus’ fingers are digging into his back, and even if his fingernails are rather short, Alec can feel them scratching at his skin.

“God, you’re so-,” Magnus is cut short by one of Alec’s thrusts, “-fucking good, Alexander.”

“Hold on tight,” Alec warns, leaving only one hand to hold Magnus as he wraps the other around the warlock’s cock.

He starts jerking him off, and Magnus makes a high-pitched noise that makes him sound fragile. It makes Alec want to wreck him even more.

“You’re- killing me-,” Magnus blurts out with difficulty.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?,” Alec says into his ear, his voice husky.

That seems to drive Magnus over the edge, as Alec feels him unravelling around him, his muscles tensing up all at once. He comes into Alec’s hand, getting some of himself on both of their chests. Alec comes a minute after him, having coaxed the last moans out of Magnus’ mouth and spent the last of his own strength.

He slowly gets himself out of Magnus, wrapping his arms around the warlock’s waist to hold him up still, and drags them back to the couch. He lies down first and lets Magnus rest over him, running a hand through his lover’s damp hair.

“So let me sum up,” Alec starts as he’s regaining his breath. “We’ve poured very old, expensive wine on ourselves, you’ve ruined another one of my shirts, and I certainly don’t remember which chapter I’m supposed to be reading next. Are you still bored?”

Magnus chuckles against Alec’s chest, the sound making the hunter smile.

“No, I should be fine,” the warlock says. “We’ll see how I feel in a couple of hours.”

Alec grins and shakes his head.  _ Unbelievable _ .

“Well, how about a shower?,” he asks, because they did make a mess of themselves.

“Do you still have a bit of strength in you? You’re gonna have to carry me because I don’t see myself walking right now,” Magnus replies, his tone cheeky as ever.

Alec laughs and kisses him, before lifting them into a sitting position. “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
